Star Wars: The Eternal Slumber: Chapter 13
The battle for the Grey Jedi enclave was swift but deadly. Without any of the three triumvirate their, the few Knights and Grey Jedi left behind were left to the defense of the Ice base. Though the Grey Jedi of the Triumvirate fought valiantly, in the end, the Sith won the battle. The Sith swept through the caves and took out the last pockets of defense in just over an hour. The Grey Jedi fought to the death, leaving not a single one by the end of the battle. The Grey Jedi were brought in to the Jedi prisoner camps and added to the mass. Jolee reflected on this turn of events as he searched the wreckage for any survivors. On one hand, he was proud to see that his soldiers, every last one of them, were willing to fight to the death to protect their Triumvirate, while on the other hand, he was saddened that his survivors now had no home. The Mandalore council, the Jedi council and him had decided that the best course of action was to split up; the Grey Jedi moving in with Mandalorians, while the Jedi take refuge with the Sentient Republic. All things considered, the day had had grim results. Bail Organa addressed to senate the very next day. The deligates had a mixed reaction. Some representatives yelled in cheers of support after every sentence was spoken, while others booed and roured in anger at every other word. His speech sparked a rupture in the senate. Senators openly yelled and screamed at one another, some even going as far as pulling out a vibroblade or a blaster pistol. The fighting went on for an hour until the Senate guard was finally able to stop it. As things started to calm down just slightly, the withdrawels began: The Anzati, the Clawdite, Gamorreans, the Geonosians, the Klatooinians, the Koorivar, the Nikto, the Quarren, the Trandoshans, the Verpine, and a few other smaller species and corporations pulled out in favor of the Sith, while the Bith, the Bothans, the Chevin, the Chiss, the Trade Federation, the Ithorians, the Kaminoans, the Rodians, the Ryn, alll left in favor of nuetrality. The remaining species and corporations were left to the vote. In the end, the vote came to a ladslide victory in favor of the war. To Bail's surprise, his biggest supporter was Grand Moff Pellaeon of the True Empire, a sect of Imperials no longer allied with the Sith, but not regular members of the Sentient Republic. They were the first to pledge their armies to the cause. All things considered, the day had been one of mixed results. Mandalore the Ultimate stood over the massive circular canyon at the very back of the Mandalorian hidden base. An army of troops sprawled out before him like none he had ever seen. The battle at the Sentient Republic landing platform, or the whole city, as it came to be, had been an utter win for the Mandalorians; there had only been forty six deaths out of the entire five hundred man squadron. The others, however, were ot as lucky. They had massive casualties across the board, from civilian to soldiers to Jedi Masters and two of the three members of the Grey Jedi Triumvirant. The Mandalore council had granted the grey Jedi's request of refuge, and they now stayed in one of the hangers until the coming strike. The halls of the base were almost completely empty, as all of the soldiers stood before him, from ancient spear wielding Taungs, to Great Sith war Taungs, to Mandalore war Neo-Crusaders, all the way down through the times of the Brotherhood of Darkness, Deathwatch-True Mandalorian conflict Mandos, and the new flocks of Mandalorians. They glittered all different colors, making a bright rainbow of reds, blues, greens, browns, blacks, and many ther colors. However, on the opposite side of the massive makeshift hanger that was more of a canyon, was a massive wave of white. To someone who was not seeing this through a HUD, it would have just been a glimmering white light due to the sun high overhead, but in actuality, it was the Clones from the Clone Wars, from the mark one and two armor, to the commanders, loyal ARCs, Republic Commandos, and even some early stormtroopers. For the first time since the great revolution, almost every Clone trooper stood together for one cause; fighting the Sith armies. The Mandalore council stood on the balcony, looking upon this site, a mix of pride and eagerness about them. All things considered, the day had delivered good results.